Altaïr's Princess
by Nae17
Summary: A story of love, romance and bloodshed. The princess of Jerusalem wants to help her people but her father and mother are holding her back. What should a Princess do? Suddenly she meets Altaïr and........ my first fanfic New Chappie update!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Amirah (pronounced Ameerah) Karida Malik

My name is Amirah (pronounced Ameerah) Karida Malik. My name translates Princess Untouched or Untouched Princess. I am the princess of the city Jerusalem. I wasn't always a princess nor was my father always King. He married my now stepmother Maria to become King. The story about my father's betrayal will be revealed soon enough.

Appearance

-Hair/Color- Long (shoulder length) Sandy Brown

-Age; 17

-Eye Color; Hazel

-Height; 5'3

-Weight; 130 lbs

-Figure; Athletic but curvy/ breast size 32B with a small waist and plump bottom.

-Facial Features; Neat arched eyebrows, fine cheekbones, plump lips, small nose and soft chin

-Complexion; Soft copper tan

-Attitude; Kind, Compassionate, strong-willed, quiet, quick witted, sharp tongued and smart (of course)

My father's name is Abdel Malik, he is the king of Jerusalem but he wasn't always King.

Appearance

-Hair/Color; Bald

-Age; 45

-Eye Color; Green

-Height; 6'0

-Weight; 250

-Figure; Heavy

-Facial Features; Dark Deep Eyebrows, strong defined cheekbones, dark mustache and goatee, large nose and round face, soft jaw line

-Complexion; Deep Tan

-Attitude; Arrogant, Greed driven, Bold

My mother's (stepmother) name is Maria Malik, she is the queen of Jerusalem. My father's marriage to her is what made him King. Her mother and father were the rulers of Jerusalem during the second crusade. Her mother name was Sibylla of Jerusalem and her father Guy of France; she also has a sister (my step aunt Alice and my step uncle Baldwin). Her grandfather was King Jaffe

-Hair/Color; Long, flowing (down to back) deep brown

-Age; 39

-Eye Color; Grey

-Height; 5'7

-Weight; 140

-Figure; extremely curvy/breast size 34DD, slender waist and plump bottom

-Facial Features; high cheekbones, perfectly arched eyebrows, strong jaw line, soft chin, thin lips

-Complexion; lightly tanned

-Attitude; TOTAL BITCH


	2. Life of a Princess

**DISCLAIMER!!**I do not own Assassin's Creed, or any of the characters that participate in the game. However I do own the characters I have created xP

**Thanx to;** Silent Assassin, Suethe, Gaignun Girl, and Estrella Nuvola, thanx to you all for the nice comments and the support!

**CAUTION ALL READERS;** Don't be mad at me xP, but as you read this chapter Altair is not introduced in it at all yet, he will however appear in my next chapter so will a little drama n possible bloodshed but please don't let this chapter discourage you from reading future chapters x(. Everything in this chapter just gives you a feel of Amirah's life, but trust me the next chapter will be WAY BETTER x0

I the princess of Jerusalem look from my bedroom window into the distance to my city, no….my father's city. It looks beautiful from the morning sun but looks are deceiving.

"Ah, my lady you are awake at last", Hana my servant says. She has bought with her a tray of fruits for my enjoying this morning. She is in about her early 30's and has been my servant since I arrived at the palace. Her height is 5'4 and here weight about 140 I would say. She has short black hair and deeply tanned skin, her face is round and friendly, and her eyes are Hazel just as mine, which compliment her soft facial features.

"What do you plan to do today my lady" Hana asks with a smile.

"Well…" is all I say before looking around my room. My bedroom is grand indeed; soft golden silk curtains occupy every wall including my window. Now that I look at my window, it's not a window but an entire wall and from this wall/giant window are small steps that lower into a balcony that overlooks the city from a far distance. Light blue drapes hang over the soft gold ones, while darker shades of blue silk curtains hang from the ceiling and various parts of the room. My bed is huge as well, all different shades of gold occupy the color of the sheets which are silk. Hugh dark gold silk veils hang from the poles of my bedpost which are made of solid gold. The veils seem to be shielding my bed. Pillows of all shades of gold occupy the color of my pillows. Upon looking and examining closer, I wonder about the workers who live in the middle and poor district that have done such a wonderful job on making this bed and probably got paid next to nothing.

"My lady?" Hana says questioning me.

"Umm…well I just don't know yet" I say yawning.

"Ok, so shall I gather a bath for my lady right now?

"Yes, and please add lots of bubbles if you don't mind Na Na" I ask her childishly

" Why, Amirah you haven't called me that in years" Hana says smiling and then turns towards the door and exits the room.

After enjoying the warmth of the bath Na Na gathered, I walked into my "dressing room" in nothing but a robe. Upon arriving three servants including Na Na assembled dresses, robes, shemgahs and jewelry of all sorts. I simply browse through the various items.

"Na Na, could you please pick something suitable for me?" I asked

"Sure my lady" she says now browsing

Na Na picked out a lovely dark purple dress with green jade jewelry and instead of picking a dreaded shemgah, she simply picked a purple veil that matched perfectly with my dress. After she had done this and I approved of what she chose, I dismissed the servants from the room except Na Na.

When the servants left I added all the clothing onto my body, Na Na then added the jewelry and was beginning to work on my hair. She placed my hair in a high pony tail, she then added a purple ribbon and a jade butterfly pin to the right side of my hair to keep my bang from falling into my face. Then she added my eye liner and some blush around my cheeks and then some lip paint. Lastly she placed the veil upon my face so that only my eyes are shown.

"Thank you Na Na, I'm sorry that I ask of much sometimes" I tell her as I slip on my flat purple shoes

"Amirah there is no need to apologize, it is my job to treat you like…." Na Na stops suddenly

"Yes continue Na Na, like a doll.

"Not at all Amirah, don't think like that"

"Hmm….." is all I say before heading towards the door and exiting.

Upon reaching the main hall of the first floor, I walk into the west wing's garden to see my father Abdel Malik and his advisor Hadi Saif chatting with a Templar. "How I hate the Templar's and their useless ideology" I say to myself. Hadi then spots me first and bows then the Templar seeing Hadi do this bows as well, my father then turns and sees me and says,

"Ah my daughter, how have you been this morning?"

"Fine, papa" I say almost as if I am a doll.

"Well….that is good to know, but what is it that you want or need, because I am extremely busy as of now."

"Well papa, I came to ask you may I go to the city to visit some friends?" I ask as properly as I could.

"Yes you may" Is all his says with a wave of his hand shoeing me as if I were a fly.

"But some palace guards will accompany you, and I'll make sure they carry you in a Hammock (think of those carrying bed thingys) it far to hot out here to be walking" Is all my father says before returning to his conversation.

"Thank you papa" I say smiling. I then turn to leave only to hear Hadi's voice behind me say,

"O my dear lady, please stay out of trouble, you wouldn't want anything to happen to you like last time" he says with an evil smirk. My father then stops his conversation with the Templar and adds

"I'm doubling the number of guards that accompany you" Is all he says. I then turn and exit the garden.

I have just left the palace with ten of my father's guards, they now carry me in a hammock (think of those carry bed thingys). Five guards are on each side of the hammock. I look at the details of the hammock and notice that it is laced with silk curtains of every color to shield me from bugs and the sight of the city's urchins my father calls them but they are simply my people. As notice more detail of the hammock pillows of all shapes and sizes made of velvet accompany me on this trip. Looking at the details of such things as this hammock motivates me to provide for my people and make sure they can live lavish lives that I myself have experienced throughout these eleven years as being princess. As I am lost in thought a guard that has been fanning me has interrupted my thought

"My lady, which part of the city would you like to visit today?

"Take me to Mas'ouda's home, so she may accompany me"

"Yes my lady, right away" he says

Within twenty minutes the guards and I are approaching Mas'ouda's home. (Mas'ouda's father is the merchant King of Jerusalem, he is considered to be the wealthiest man in Jerusalem besides my father but he has not always been blessed with such circumstances. Her father comes from a working middle class family just as I and my father have. But as for her mother, I do not know) In the distance I see her mother Mrs. Raje in the garden with two of her servants tending to the needs of her garden. She then stops and looks at what seems to be a small army of palace guards approaching her home. Mrs. Raje then stops knowing that it is I that have come to see her daughter, approaches the hammock before I had a chance to exit and says

"Ah Amirah when have you started traveling in style such as this?" Mrs. Raje says with a grin.

"Since today" I say smiling back and then I add "This is what my father preferred" I say as I step out of he hammock

"Ha, your father can be so extravagant when he wants to be, can't he"

"Yes…, but is Mas'ouda home today?" I ask her now tired of our conversation.

"Yes, she is in her room, locked away reading books from those foreign lands" her mother says a little disgusted. "Shall one of my servants summon her for you my lady" she adds

"No, that is quite alright Mrs. Raje, I have something I want to discuss with her" I say now turning away and heading for the door of her home to venture to Mas'ouda's room.

Moments later I arrived at Mas'ouda's bedroom door. I then knock and wait for her reply.

"What is it mother?" Mas'ouda says with an annoyed tone

I don't respond and enter the room without permission. As I enter the room, I see Mas'ouda laying on her bed dressed in a pretty blue linen disdasha, reading a book with strange lettering.

"Hello Mas (nickname for mas'ouda I made up b/c I got tired of typing her name lol) I say cheerfully while closing her bedroom door.

Mas then stops reading and looks at me smiling,

"Hey Rah (nickname for Amirah) she says while removing herself from her bed and advancing towards me and embracing me with a warm friendly hug. She then motions for me to sit at a table located in the middle for her room which is occupied with trays of fruits and breads.

"What brings you here so early Rah?" Mas says now chewing on a piece of melon

"To rid myself of that forsaken palace, I swear on my mother that place transforms me into a doll"

"Hmm…..that may be so Rah but you will never forget where you came from and what you stand for.

"Yes….I know that is for certain.


	3. A plan for the people

After arriving at Mas' room, we sat in silence, she was reading her books from foreign lands, while I was just sitting lost in thought of what I was going to do for my father's people. No. My people. Mas then stops reading,

"What are we going to do today Rah"

"We are going to help the people of the poor and middle district"

"Great idea Rah, should we change our clothes and wear a shemagah so that we don't raise much suspicion" Mas says now smiling

"I do not know yet, I want my people to know it is I who is helping them but then again it should not matter who it is that is helping them" I say while yawning a little

"But think of this Rah, if we go as ourselves we surely won't be bothered like we were last time"

"Hmm…I see" "But last time was just the result of a wicked Templar's acts against the people, who got caught by us then…" I was cut short by Mas'

"Who became furious that you were talking to him as if he was as low as dirt"

"But he was Mas, keeping the people from their food, by locking it up in crates so that they starve to death. Then I simply stepped forth and said many nasty things to that Templar simply because he deserved it. And the only reason why he was removed was because he did not know I was the princess and that he had no right to keep the people from their food."

"You are right Rah, my apologies, but when we do venture to the districts, try to hold that tongue of yours so that nothing like that will ever happen again" says Mas now pouring herself and I a glass of water.

"Yes, I will try to do so" I say smiling and Mas looks at me as if she does not believe me and then I add now laughing "If it gets my people what they want and during that ordeal the people got their food back, then I shouldn't hold my tongue" Mas then looks at me with a smile.

After Mas and I reminiscence of that event and the morning disappears and afternoon approaches, we plan how we were going to help the people of the other districts.

"How about we just view the two districts and see what it is they need" says Mas

"Do you know of what you speak of? Of course we know of what the people need." I say a little upset and annoyed

"Sorry Rah, I did not mean to upset you" Mas says in a low voice accompanied by a bow.

"No…there is no need for that" I say with a wary smile "But we must plan something to improve conditions and the lives of the people.

"What do you have in mind Rah?

"Hmm….I don't know just yet" I say coolly, now walking from the table to Mas balcony and laying down on the cot of lavish pillows located under a beautiful multicolored canopy.

"Well think about it because the afternoon is upon us" says Mas still sitting at the table now eating berries.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door, then followed by the voice of Mrs. Raje.

"What are you two girls doing" Mrs. Raje asks politely

"Nothing mother, we are just discussing what we should do today. Mas says quite annoyed.

"Okay Mas'ouda" Mrs. Raje says to Mas returning the annoyed tone. "What about your guards Amirah, do you want them to continue to wait in the garden or do you wish for me to dismiss them?"

"Dismiss them please" I say politely

"As you wish Amirah" Mrs. Raje says then leaves. I listen to her foot steps grow faint as she walks down the hall. Mas then comes to join me out on the balcony.

"Why did you dismiss your guards? You know how upset your father is going to be because of this."

"Yes I do, but I do not care of what my father thinks all I care for is my people and they're future"

"Hm….I understand that Rah, but what if we run into trouble again?"

"I doubt something like last time would happen again, but if it does we will simply find some city guards to aid us."

"Ok….I suppose, have you planned what we are going to do for the people?"

"We will travel through the two districts buying property"

"Then what Rah?"

"After buying the property we can create jobs by hiring people of the two districts to create schools, orphanages, and tenets, buildings of that nature." I say with a smile on my face.

"Yes that is great Rah, but what will be next? I know you will create jobs by having people build the buildings but what about after that?"

"Many of the building that will be built will propose training in a skill so that adults can make their own money that will support them and their families"

"Ah…that is brilliant Rah" Mas says smiling

"Yes,…just like the saying goes Give a man a fish feed him for a day, teach a man to fish and feed him for a life time" I say laughing

"After all the property is bought, and the buildings are built who is possibly going to manage the business, certainly not the two of us"

"Hm…well we will have to just find trustworthy landowners and merchants" I say now relaxed.

"This is so great Rah, the city and the people will be better once this plan of yours happens, I am sure of it. But what are you going to do when your father finds out?"

"Who said I care about my father finding out?" I say still relaxed.

"WHAT…" Mas says now alerted "But if you aren't going to do anything about your parents then it will be the end."

"I'm not so sure…my father and mother already know how much I care about this city and its people and surely they know that interfering would not stop me"

"That is true, but you forgot one thing" Mas says still alert

"What is that?" I say a little annoyed

"Marriage" Mas says now wary

I do not say anything to Mas but look at her in shock. She is right, my parents can arrange a suitor for me at any time, and that would be the end of my plan. But then again….will it? Mas looks at me suspiously noticing the change from my shocked expression to normal.

"What is it that you are thinking Rah?"

"If my parents do find a suitor for me, I will make sure he will be willing to help me achieve my goal"

"How will you do that" Mas asks now confused

"I don't know just yet" I say now smiling

"Ah…Rah you truly are something." Mas says now relaxed. "So shall we be off on our mission?"

"Yes, we should before evening approaches" I say getting up from the cot under the canopy and exiting the balcony, then heading towards the door readying to leave followed by Mas.

* * *

Upon reaching the middle district, Mas and I walk among the people of this district. Some of the people arouse strange glances at us knowing that we do not belong, but the good thing is that Mas and I have our shemgahs drawn to cover our faces so that we cannot be identified.

"Hey Rah, this looks like a good building to remodel as a school"

The building is of medium height and is decently wide, it also has two floors and next to it lies am empty courtyard, excellent to allow the children time to play.

"It is a little slum, but we will handle that" I say smiling.

Mas goes and examines the opposite side of the building while I look around to find anyone who may know of the owner. I then spot a merchant stationed at his venue and I begin to walk over.

"Excuse me sir, do you know who may own that building?" I ask as I point to the building I want to purchase.

"Yes, fair maiden I own that building" he says casually

"Is it for sale" I ask joyfully

"Perhaps" says the merchant now looking over his pottery

"How much would like?" I ask mildly excited

"Not much fair maiden, as you can see the condition it is in." the merchant says now looking towards the building.

"Well, then I will pay you five hundred shekels (which is equivalent to 50 US dollars)"

The merchant then smiles profusely and says "Thy fair maiden has a deal"

"Thank you so much, sir….by the way what is your name?" I ask happily

"Just call me Moe" Moe says now smiling, he then quickly adds "And what might yours be fair maiden?"

I smile and then say "Just call me Karida."

"Ok, Karida allow me to gather a contract for you and the building will be yours"

Once Moe seized the contract and I signed, I then went back over to tell Mas of our success.

"Mas, I've got a contract from the previous owner of this building." I then take the contract out of the bag I was carrying to allow Mas to see.

"Hmm…this is great Rah" Mas says while examining the contract. I then go and examine the building once more, before looking for others.

"Rah, I've got one question"

"Yes?"

"Why did you use the name Karida?"

"Because, if I gave my name he would know who I was"

"But, is this contract any good with a false name" Mas says a little annoyed

"It is not false, it is simply my middle name" I say now serious. "Why would you even ask that question to me, you should have known that was my middle name"

"Sorry Rah" Mas says now a little saddened

"It is quite alright" I say as I smile at Mas warily "But lets get back to the matter, we need to find more property"

"Okay then, lets get going" Mas says as she readies to leave

"Wait….let us split up, you can finish looking in the remainder of the middle district and I will go to the poor district." I say still serious

"Are you sure Rah?" Mas says a little uneasy.

"Yes we will meet back at your house before night fall, now be off" I say to Mas as I take the contract and place it inside my bag before turning to leave.

* * *

I arrive at the poor district, I was welcomed by an unsatifing sight. Children are on the streets, women are out on the corner begging for money or selling themselves, and the men are drunk and savagely looking while only a few men look decent and have vendors selling goods.

"Looks like I have a lot of work to do" I say to myself as I walk down the street.

As I walk down the street, the women look at me with envy, the men look at me with greed and lust filled eyes while the children look at me with sorrow. One particular boy stands out to me, he has a brown robe on with black pants and no shoes. His hair looks like it could be black but it has dirt ravaged throughout. His face has traces of filth but in his dark blue eyes are traces of hope. As I continue to look at the young boy I notice that he is standing in front of an abandoned building….now that I look it is a row of four abandoned buildings! I begin to approach the buildings and examine them. I look through the windows and check the doors, just as I finished checking the door of the last building on the right. I found a latter leading to the roof. I then climb the ladder and examine the roofs of the buildings. People among the streets look at me as if I am not of a sound mind. One woman then stops to speak to me.

"Miss, what are you doing?" asks the woman on the street. I then look down from the roof and notice the woman. She is not much older than I, she is wearing a maroon disdasha with a black shemgah. She to has no shoes but yet has jewelry.

"O, nothing just checking these buildings"

"Well, are you looking for a place to stay?"

"Maybe"

"If you are it would be wise not to sleep in either of these buildings but to go to the central area of this district. There you will find merchants not of this land who are selling food, clothing and rooms for rent"

"Ah thank you…." I say waiting for her to tell me her name.

"Saidah" she says warmly

"Thank you" Is all I say. Saidah then leaves and I climb down from the roof and return to the front to the building that is placed in the center. That boy is still here, it seems as if he is waiting for me. I then approach him.

"Hello, young man" I say with a warm smile, but he does not respond, but only smiles. I then speak again.

"Are you hungry?" I ask still smiling, but still no answers from the boy, only smiles. I then become a little worried.

"What is wrong with this boy?" I ask myself. I then ask a more personal question.

"Shouldn't you be home with your family? Where is your mother and father?" I ask kindly. The boy's smile fades and he begins to talk.

"They are gone" is all he says

"Do you have a place to live? Is there a orphanage? I ask now a little upset.

"No" he says but then quickly adds. "Only in the middle district"

I then look at him with sadness in my eyes. Not only because of his condition, but because I used to be in a similar situation, the only difference is that I had my parents well….at least my mother.


End file.
